


Of Sunrises and Women in Love

by SourGummies777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Literally dennor drinking wine in front of the eiffel tower, france is mentioned, inspired by my short trip to france, look at me coming back five months later with a dead fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourGummies777/pseuds/SourGummies777
Summary: “Marié is so damned lucky she gets to see this every morning. Hearin’ that, ya’ bastard?”“She is. But my view is even better.”





	Of Sunrises and Women in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised Haikyuu!! content but, how about I write my favourite gays of Hetalia instead? I was inspired by the Eiffel Tower on my small getaway to France with my lover and this happened.
> 
> Marié: Nyo!France  
> Mathilde: Nyo!Denmark  
> Frída: Nyo!Norway

“The sunrise is really makin’ a difference, inn’it?“

A slight nod is the only answer she gets. She isn’t surprised at all, after all it is only six-something a.m., and the woman currently sitting next to her has never been a morning person.

Still, the Dane wouldn’t change this moment for anything. What can be better than having the love of your life next to you as you look at the Eiffel Tower at six a.m. with crappy red wine in paper cups?

Maybe waking up in the morning to see her beautiful lover asleep with her head resting on the Dane’s chest as they lay together in a naked mess of limbs, but it’s not like anything in this god damned world can compare to that. 

The Norwegian next to her would roll her eyes and say that she’d rather drown in one of her country’s fjords than wake up early to spend time with her.

Mathilde would laugh as a response, because she knows that the feather-light touches caressing her face and the soft whispers of “I love you,” over and over again that only come when the moon rules over the sky are not her imagination.

The Norwegian lifts her head from her shoulder, and reaches for the bottle to get a refill. Her movements are slow and she occasionally yawns but the Dane knows that she is secretly glad they woke up this early to see the beautiful structure in front of the flushed reds and oranges of the sunrise.

_“It’s really pretty,”_ Frída thinks _“But why would I need it?”_

“Hey kære,” Mathilde says, breaking the silence once again. She holds her cup in front of her, and raises an eyebrow.

Frída raises her cup too, bumping it with the other woman’s, and maybe, just maybe smiling lightly at her when their eyes meet.

“To the better mornings to come,” The Dane says, and turns her face to the tower again. “The view is so pretty. Marié is so damned lucky she gets to see this every morning, isn’t she? Hearing that, ya’ bastard?” She says loudly, turning her face to the buildings behind her, her voice cracking slightly, because it wasn’t used loudly in hours.

“She is. But my view is even better.” The shorter of the two whispers, her eyes never leaving the other’s face.

“What’cha talkin’ about, min kærlighed? What do you mean by your...” She tails off when she turns her face to the Norwegian and sees her eyes already on her.

It takes her a couple of seconds to understand what the other means, but when she does she suddenly blushes, almost as red as her country’s flag.

It looks just so fucking endearing that the Norwegian can’t help but place her cup down, bring a hand to cup the other’s face and kiss her.

It’s a chaste kiss, no tongue nor teeth. The two just enjoy the feeling of each other's lips, the shorter blonde slides a hand up the Dane’s shoulders and wraps her arms loosely around her neck.

In return, Mathilde runs her hands up and down her back as she hums lightly into the kiss. It’s not perfect, the weather is too windy so they are under layers and layers of clothes, their lips are lazy and slow because they woke up so early and the marble-like stairs they are sitting on are uncomfortable.

But it feels so good, so fucking good that Frída can’t help but kiss more and more. They pull apart eventually, Frída places her head on Mathilde’s chest and tightens her arms around her neck. Denmark wraps her arms around her waist and holds her close, like she is the most precious thing on earth.

A hand pushes Frída’s face up, and their eyes meet, lids hooded by sleep and alcohol but their eyes full of love. Frída loves every bit of her Dane, but her eyes were completely special.

They are blue, as blue as the feeling of being away from home, but finding a new one in the arms of her beloved. They always hold so many emotions, acting as a mirror between her heart and the world.

They hold endless adoring right now, adoring and loving, so full of love that it made Frida’s chest tighten up and her lips wobble. It was scary to be loved so much.

But in return, she loved her Mathilde to bits. The hand on her chin moves to her cheek, cupping it. Frída nuzzles into it, planting a kiss on the thumb that swept over her lips.

“Love you, min kærlighed.”

The Norwegian just closes her eyes and leans into the touch. It isn’t much, but the Dane gets the message.

“And you love me too, do you not?” She says with a cheeky smile. The other woman huffs  and frownes, but their bites are greatly reduced because of the fondness and affection in her eyes. She nods so slowly, and kissed the other woman again, tasting wine and love on her lips.

It is not the most ideal of mornings, after all it is too windy and the floor is too uncomfortable and the view of the Eiffel Tower is nowhere near the beauty of seeing the Dane asleep beside her, the short blonde locks surrounding her head like a halo and her bare chest heaving with her calm breaths, but the Norwegian thinks that maybe, just maybe this isn’t so bad either.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! Gods, it’s been a long time since I wrote Dennor and honestly it’s just as enjoyable as I remember. See you guys next time, but hopefully not five months later.


End file.
